


The Negotiation

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Grinding, Haru loves Mako's body, Hickeys, Implied shower sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Muscles, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Haru is misbehaving at practice, so Makoto negotiates some good behavior.Kinktober 2018 Day 16: Body Worship/Nipple Play





	The Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that familiar with body worship, so I apologize if it isn't the best.

Makoto yelps as Haru’s hands sneak up from behind him and start fondling his pectorals.  “H-Haru!” He exclaims, grabbing those grabby hands and taking them off of him. “We are in public!”

“But I like your body.”  Haru tries to free his hands.

“I know you do, but we are still at practice!  And with Samezuka at that! You can’t be doing things like that to me when others are around!”

“Makoto, you need to let me go.”

“Haru, if I let you go now, you’re just going to start molesting me again!”

“Can you two save this for when you’re in private?  It’s awkward for us to watch this!” Rei calls, walking over to the two of them.

“Rei-chan, it’s romantic!  Let them alone!” Nagisa exclaims, intercepting him and dragging him away.  

“As much as I’m sure you’re enjoying this, Haru, we really need to get back to practice,” Makoto says with a sigh, twisting around so he’s facing the stoic boy.  He chokes when he sees Haru pouting. Haru is _pouting_!  “Wha-?”

“Don’t wanna!”  He pulls his hands from Makoto’s grip and crosses them over his chest.

He can nothing but gape for a few minutes before gathering himself.  “H-Haru, we need to practice; that’s the whole reason why we’re here.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Negotiate!” Nagisa calls.

“R-right.  Uhm, if you cooperate and practice, I’ll let you do anything you want we get back to the apartment.”  Makoto makes sure his voice is low, so only the two of them can hear, and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing.

Haru perks up at this.  “Anything?”

Makoto nods affirmatively.  “Anything.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Then I’ll do it.”  Haru walks off with determined steps as Makoto breathes a sigh of relief.  The dark-haired boy suddenly comes to a stop and spins around. “I’m holding you to your promise.”  He then continues on his way.

Nagisa snickers and skips over to his friend.  “You just seriously messed up, you know that, right?”

Makoto groans and covers his face.  “I know, but that was the only thing I could think of that Haru would go for.  He’s becoming more difficult to get out of the water. I have to start offering sexual things for him to agree!”

“He’s playing you so hard,” Rin states, walking over.  “Souske does the same thing.”

“How do you handle it?”

“I don’t; I just let him think he has the upper hand by letting him think he’s tricking me into getting sex.”

“You’re no help,” Makoto deadpans.  “But I’m glad to know that we’re going through the struggles together.”

“Yeah.”

“Rin!  Makoto!  Nagisa! It’s time to begin!” Rei calls from the other end of the pool.

“Coming!” They exclaim, quickly making their way over to start practice.

 

********************

Rushing inside Haru’s house to get out of a rainstorm leaves both boys breathless and soaked.  The storm had just popped up out of nowhere and took them both completely by surprise. They kick their shoes off and drop their bags in the entryway before heading further in.

“I guess it’s a good thing I always leave clothes at your place, huh, Haru?” Makoto chuckles, peeling his soaked jacket off.  “I’ll have something to change into after my shower.”

“Makoto, stop.”  Haru’s voice is quiet as he watches Makoto’s wet shirt cling to his muscles.  “You said you would do anything, right?”

A blush blooms on his face.  “W-well, I kinda meant something like making mackerel or something…”  He trails off, knowing exactly what Haru means. He sighs. “But, yes, I did say that I would do anything.”

Haru observes how the wet and slightly transparent material shows off every curve of Makoto’s upper body.  “I want you to get undressed and lay on the bed,” he states after a moment before beginning to take off his own clothes.

“O-okay.”  Slowly, Makoto unbuttons and unzips his pants, peeling them off his legs and leaving them in a pile on the floor for the time being.  He then takes off his socks (which are mostly dry) and puts them on the end of the bed. He then, very slowly, unbuttons his shirt and peels it off, throwing it on the pile with his pants.  He’s then left in his soaked briefs; those already stick to him like a second skin, but once they became wet, it left nothing to the imagination. Quickly peeling those off, he shivers and glances over to see Haru coming out of the bathroom with a couple of towels.

“Here.”  The dark-haired boy tosses one to Makoto before using the other to dry his hair.  “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Thanks, Haru.”  Sitting on the edge of the bed, he works on toweling off his own hair.  Once he deems his hair sufficiently dry, he uses the towel to dry off some of the other moisture on his body so he’s not as cold.

“Are you done yet, Makoto?”

“Hmm?”  Makoto looks up.  “Oh! Yes, here.”

Taking the towel back, Haru looks at his boyfriend.  “Lay back on the bed. I’ll be right back.” He walks into the bathroom to, presumably, toss the towels into the hamper.

Sighing, Makoto moves to the bed and lays back, knowing that he doomed himself to this fate by making that promise to Haru.   _I wonder what he’s going to do._  He watches as Haru walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed.  “What now?”

Haru doesn’t say anything, just climbs on the bed so he’s straddling the other.  “Just lay still,” he murmurs just loud enough for Makoto to hear. His hands come up and cup Makoto’s cheeks, tracing his lips and under his eyes before moving down his neck and over his broad shoulders.  They move down his arms, squeezing at the muscles as he goes, until he get to Makoto’s large hands. He picks up the right hand first, bring it to his lips where he kisses all along the fingers and palm. He does the same to the left hand, his gaze straying over to Makoto’s.

“Wha-what are you doing?” He wheezes, his face ablaze at what Haru is doing.

“Relax,” Haru replies, his hands resting back on Makoto’s shoulders.

Forcing himself to calm down, he swallows a lump in his throat as he thinks about what his boyfriend is doing.  “Okay.”

The dark-haired boy smiles at him before he leans down and connects their lips.  Makoto groans as the soft lips slot against his own. Their lips part and their tongues swirl together, eliciting moans from both parties as their hips begin to slot against each other.  When they need air, Haru begins trailing kisses down Makoto’s neck; he makes sure to show each side equal attention. He laps and leaves little hickeys all over Makoto’s neck and shoulders.  And while he’s doing that, his hands are tracing the lines that make up his abs.

Makoto groans as he quivers under the feelings of Haru’s fingers lightly tracing over his muscles.  His abdomen clenches under the light touches. Much to his relief and disappointment, his boyfriend sits up and observes his work.  “H-Haru?”

“Don’t worry, Makoto, I’m not done yet." 

 _That’s not what I meant and why would I be worried?_  “Oh.”  

Haru’s hand move and cup Makoto’s chest, which is by no means small.  Makoto gasps and arches slightly, pushing his chest into Haru’s hands.  Nimble fingers massage the muscle, loving the feel of it under his hands.  Encouraged by Makoto’s moans, he continues massaging the muscles. While he’s doing this, he leans down and begins nibbling on Makoto’s abs, wanting to taste them.

With a cry, he arches even further up into Haru’s mouth, his body lighting up under his boyfriend’s skilled touches.  His cock is hard and leaking, being relatively untouched except for when they were grinding against each other. “F-feel s-so good!” He moans, his hands fisting the sheets.

Experimentally, Haru flicks Makoto’s nipple, wanting to see what kind of reaction his boyfriend would have since he doesn’t really get the chance to play with Makoto like this.  

“Ahn!”

To his delight, Makoto’s body jerks.  “Oh, so you like it when I do this?” He asks, doing it again.

“H-Haru!  I-if you ke-keep doing that, I’ll c-cum!” Makoto pants, his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“Good.”  He continues his assault, playing with the swollen nubs as Makoto thrashes around underneath him.  Leaning down, he takes one of the nubs in his mouth, his eyes cast up to gauge the reaction, and watches a shudder run down Makoto’s spine.

“Haru!” He moans.  “S-so good!” A bit of drool is running out of the corner of his gaping mouth.  Gasps and moans are coming unchecked from the boy.

Haru switches to the other nipple, using his fingers to play with the wet nub.  He continues on with his assault, the both of them getting closer and closer to the edge even though they are untouched.  Using his teeth, he pulls Makoto’s nipple and releases it with a snap. He does the same to the other nipple.

“H-Haru!” Makoto sobs  “P-please! I wa-want to c-cum!”

Haru leans up and brushes their lips together.  “So cum,” he says before connecting their lips. His hands pinch and pull at the other’s nipples until Makoto cums onto their bodies.  The kiss breaks as Makoto throws his head back to moan and Haru cums when he sees the expression on his boyfriend’s face. He collapses onto the larger boy, each of them panting heavily to try and catch their breath.

“Did you enjoy that?” Makoto asks after a few moments.

“I did.”

“Can you promise me that if you want to feel me up that bad that you’ll wait till we get home from practice?”

“I’ll try, Makoto.”

“I guess that’s all I can ask for, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the ‘chan’ and I’ll do my very best.”

Makoto chuckles.  “Okay, Haru.”

“Want dinner?”

Makoto’s stomach growls.  “I could eat.”

“I’ll make mackerel.  Go shower.” Haru stands up and heads into the bathroom.

“I thought you told me to shower?” Makoto calls after him, pushing himself up and off the bed.

“I never said I wouldn’t join you,” comes the reply that has Makoto sprinting into the bathroom with another laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this one? If it's too cringey, I'll do my best to redo it.


End file.
